Eleonore Quest/Spoiler
In het taverne van Liberty Bay is een briefje aan de muur geplakt. Er staat het volgende op: You see a note pinned on the wall. You read: Missing ring! High reward! Contact Lady Eleonore in the Silverhand Manor! Eleonore is haar ring kwijt! Beloning * 155 gp * Mogelijkheid tot het reizen naar Meriana en de Laguna Islands Benodigde dingen * 9-12 of Levitate * * * Ongeveer 1.000 gp om te reizen Opmerking: Een Rake kun je voor 20 gp komen in Venore, en een Love Poem voor 200 gp in Ab'Dendriel. Je wordt aangeraden deze te kopen voordat je aan de quest begint. Methode Om de quest te beginnen moet je naar Eleonore in de Silverhand Manor. Dit is in het noorden van [Bay, op een heuvel. Eleonore's ring * Vraag Eleonore naar haar missende ring. Ze legt uit dat de ring gestolen is door een papegaai, die in de nabijgelegen bergen leeft. Ze geeft een beloning aan eenieder die haar ring terug brengt. * Neem een hark en ga naar het oosten van Liberty Bay totdat je de ingang van het grote fort vindt. Je moet een verdieping omhoog om deze te vinden. * Ga naar het noorden en zoek een plaats waar je omhoog kan met Levitate of Parcels. * Blijf de berg beklimmen totdat je op een stuk komt waar Tarantulas zitten. Ga nu naar het oosten. Hier vind je een boom waar een Parrot in zit. Gebruik de Rake op de boom. Je krijgt nu een ring, deze breng je terug naar Eleonore. De boodschap * Wanneer je de volgende opdracht accepteert, geeft Eleonore je 200 gp. Deze moet je naar Charlotta brengen, in de slechte wijk van Liberty Bay. Ga naar het zuid-westen van de stad met de 200 gp om Charlotta te vinden. * Praat met Charlotta en vertel haar over het gold. Wanneer je het geld hebt afgeleverd, ga je terug naar Eleonore. * Ze vertrouwt je nu, en vertelt je het geheime woord peg leg Raymond Striker * Ga nu op zoek naar Captain Waverider. Hij bevindt zich op een klein schiereiland ten zuid-oosten van het Liberty Bay Depot. Vertel hem het geheime woord peg leg. Hij stuurt je naar Meriana, naar Sabrehaven, het kamp van de rebellen, voor 50 [gp. * Ga op zoek naar Raymond Striker. Hij bevindt zich in een huisje in het midden van het eiland. Vraag hem naar Eleonore en de Marina mermaid'. * Nu moet je op zoek naar de meermin die mannen steelt, en proberen de spreuk te breken die op arme Raymond rust. De meermin Marine bevindt zich op de noordelijke kust van het eiland. * Wanneer je haar gevonden hebt, vraag haar naar Raymond Striker. Je komt erachter dat ze inderdaad een spreuk over hem heeft uitgesproken, en ze zal deze niet opheffen tenzij er iemand anders voor in de plaats komt. Het verbreken van de betovering * In het zuid-westen van Sabrehaven vind je de djinn Ocelus op een berg. Deze djinn is erliefd op Marine, maar is te verlegen om haar mee uit te vragen. Hij heeft jouw hulp nodig! * Ga terug naar Marine en vraag haar om een date met Ocelus. Ze zal nee zeggen omdat het niet romantisch genoeg was. * Keer terug naar Ocelus met het slechte nieuws. Je moet nu een gedicht voor hem halen. Als je deze nog niet hebt, ga naar Ab'Dendriel en koop deze van Elvith. * Wanneer je het gedicht heb, praat weer met Ocelus. Hij zal het gedicht betoveren. * Zoek Marine weer op en imponeer haar met de romantische en poetische gaven van de djinn. Je kan nu op haar schildpadden rijden naar de Laguna Islands. * Ga nu terug naar Eleonore in de Silverhand Manor. Gesprekken Eleonore's Ring Speler: ring Eleonore: My ring was stolen by a parrot, directly from my dressing table near the window. It flew to the nearby mountains and I fear my ring will be lost forever. Whoever returns it to me will be rewarded generously. ... Eleonore: I guess that evil parrot hid the ring somewhere on a high tree or a rock so that you might need a rake to get it. Eleonore: Oh, my beloved ring! Have you found it and want to return it to me? Speler: yes Eleonore: Oh, thank you so much! Take this gold as a reward. ... which reminds me, I would need some help in another matter. It is only a small errand. Are you interested? ---- De boodschap * Eleonore Speler: yes Eleonore: Thank you! It is not a difficult matter but a rather urgent one. I need to send some money to a person in town. Would you be willing to run this small errand for me? Speler: yes Eleonore: I was hoping that you'd agree. Please deliver these 200 gold pieces to the herbalist Charlotta in the south-western part of the town. If you return from this errand, I will grant you 5 gold pieces as reward for your efforts. * Charlotta Speler: errand Charlotta: Oh, so you brought some gold from Eleonore to me? Speler: yes Charlotta: Hmm, it seems that Eleonore does trust you. Perhaps she is even right. However. Since we need some help right now I guess we can't be too picky. Return to Eleonore and tell her the secret password: 'peg leg'. She will tell you more about her problem. * Eleonore Eleonore: Great, thank you! As promised, here are your 5 gold pieces. Is there ... anything left that you might want to discuss with me? ---- Raymond Striker * Eleonore Speler: peg leg Eleonore: You have returned my ring and proven yourself as trustworthy. There is something I have to discuss with you. Are you willing to listen? Speler: yes Eleonore: I am glad to hear that. So please listen: Due to circumstances too complicated to explain now, I met Captain Ray Striker. He is ... a freedom fighter and would not find my father's acceptance, but we fell in love ... Eleonore: Even though he had to hide for a while, we have stayed in contact for a long time now. And our love grew even further against all odds ... Eleonore: However, recently we lost contact. I don't know what has happened to him and fear the worst ... Eleonore: We always have been aware that something terrible might happen to him due to his lifestyle. But perhaps there is a harmless explanation for the absence of messages . I have arranged a passage for you to Ray's hiding place ... Eleonore: Contact Captain Waverider, the old fisherman, and tell him the secret word 'peg leg'. He will make sure that you arrive safely ... Eleonore: Please look for Ray and find out what happened to him and why he was not able to answer. Return to me as soon as you have found something out. I wish you a good journey. * Captain Waverider Speler: peg leg Captain Waverider: Ohhhh. So... 'you know who' sent you so I sail you to 'you know where'. It will cost 50 gold to cover my expenses. Is it that what you wish? Speler: yes * Raymond Striker Speler: Eleonore Raymond Striker: Eleonore ... Yes, I remember her... vaguely. She is a pretty girl ... but still only a girl and now I am in love with a beautiful and passionate woman. A true mermaid even. Speler: mermaid Raymond Striker: The mermaid is the most beautiful creature I have ever met. She is so wonderful. It was some kind of magic as we first met. A look in her eyes and I suddenly knew there would be never again another woman in my life but her. ---- Het verbreken van de betovering * Ocelus Speler: Eleonore Ocelus: I heard the birds sing about her beauty. But how could a human rival the enchanting beauty of a mermaid? Speler: Mermaid Ocelus: Oh yes, I noticed that lovely mermaid. From afar of course. I would not dare to step into the eyes of such a lovely creature. ... Ocelus: ... I guess I am quite shy. Oh my, if I were not blue, I would turn red now. If there would be someone to arrange a date with her. Speler: date Ocelus: Will you ask the mermaid Marina if she would date me? Speler: yes Ocelus: Thank you. How ironic, a human granting a djinn a wish. * Marina Speler: date Marina: Is that the best you can do? A true Djinn would have done something more poetic. * Ocelus Speler: mermaid Ocelus: Oh my. Its not easy to impress a mermaid I guess. Please get me a love poem. I think elves are the greatest poets so their city seems like a good place to look for one. Speler: Marina Ocelus: Oh my. Its not easy to impress a mermaid I guess. Please get me a love poem. I think elves are the greatest poets so their city seems like a good place to look for one. Speler: love poem Ocelus: Did you get a love poem from Ab'Dendriel? Speler: yes Ocelus: Excellent. Here, with this little spell I enable you to recite the poem like a true elven poet. Now go and ask her for a date again. * Marina Speler: date Marina: This lovely, exotic Djinn is a true poet. And he is asking me for a date? Excellent. Now I can finaly dump this human pirate. He was growing to be boring more and more with each day ... Marina: As a little reward for your efforts I allow you to ride my sea turtles. Just look around at the shores and you will find them. * Eleonore Speler: Ray Striker Eleonore: Oh, he is so wonderful. A very special man with a special place in my heart. Speler: mermaid Eleonore: I can't thank you enough for freeing my beloved Ray from that evil spell. I am still shocked that a mermaid could steal his love that easily.